Catch Me
by Charmlight
Summary: Bella Swan has been in love with Alice's older brother since the 3rd grade.He comes home from med school to find her babysitting his baby sister.With the help from Alice, can Bella make him fell in love with her or will he always remember the little girl?
1. Chapter 1: Tangled Up In Me

_**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1: Tangled Up In Me**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and this is my story…

I was 4 years old when I meet Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. He was a 4th grader and I was in Pre-K. I guess you can call it puppy love or crushing on the older kid. But I wasn't like that. Edward's mom was my babysitter so of course I know him well.

Edward was a sports player, music lover kind of boy. He had brownish-reddish hair with green eyes. He got his hair color from his grandmother, Grandma Elizabeth Cullen. None of his parents have the same color. But his mom, Esme Anne Cullen, does have green eyes like her son. Edward looked up to his father, Carlisle Cullen. He wanted to be a doctor just like Carlisle one day.

Edward would play tea party with me and Alice, his 4 year old sister, while his mom was cooking or cleaning. He didn't like playing that with us but sometimes he would teach us how to play baseball or basketball. But Alice hated getting dirty so we had to stop. Edward hated to play girly things with us but he did it for his sister. His sister was everything to him.

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen was a little shorter than me with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. She wasn't really Edward's sister by blood, but the Cullen's adopted her or I should say she adopted them. She, of course, hates going by Mary or Mary Alice so we call her Alice. She is one weird girl but we love her.

Edward and Alice helped me when my mom, Renee, left my dad, Charlie. Renee wanted me to come with her but I stayed because I didn't want to leave Alice or Charlie. My mom understood and so I get to stay with her for three weeks in the summer and during Christmas break.

So that 9 year old boy that was my best friend's brother was just that to me. I didn't like him like that yet. I still thought that boys were gross. I was young and stupid. But when I was in the 3rd grade, I was being bullied by a kid named Lauren while Alice was in the bathroom.

Edward was coming to pick me and Alice up from school when he saw Lauren push me. Edward ran to help to where I was crying on the ground. He yelled at Lauren and picked me up off the ground. I never seen him so mad before. Alice ran out of the bathroom and Edward told her what happened. Alice was pissed about what happened that she was going to ran over to Lauren and hit her in the nose. Edward stopped her before that happened.

Edward carried me home that day. He was my knight in shining armor and that was when it changed. I liked Edward a lot and now I had a crush on him. But the sad news was that he was a 9th grader and I was a 3rd grader. We were 5 years apart.

That same year was the year my mom meet her new husband, Phil. He is good for her and I'm happy she has him. She told him about me and he was excited to meet me. My mom told me that Phil always wanted to be a father and now he was.

When I was in going into 7th grade with Alice, Edward left for collage. Alice cried so long and I was heartbroken. Edward left remembering me as the braces and glasses wearing little 7th grader. Edward came to visit during Christmas breaks over the years but I was always out of town visiting my mom and Phil.

When Alice and I were in 9th grade, Esme had another child named Renesmee. Carlisle's mother named the baby before she died of old age. The baby was beautiful with brownish-reddish hair and brown eyes like her grandfather. Alice and I would always babysit little Renesmee.

In 10h grade, my dad remarried a woman named Sue Clearwater. Her first husband died of a heart attack. Her two kids were Leah, who was in the 12th grade and Seth, who was three years old. I was glad that my father was happy again. We even moved to a bigger house right next door to the Cullens' house. So instead of bring down the road from Alice, I was next door.

So that leads us to the present day, I am now 19 years old and out of high school. My braces are gone and my glasses are only used to read with now. Renesmee was 4 years old and about to start Pre-K. My step-brother, Seth was 7 and was a cute kid. Leah was in her third year of collage. And I'm ready for anything.

But boy was I wrong...

* * *

**_*Note*_ _This is my new story. I hope you like it. Please comment. Thank you._**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Back

_**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2: I'm Back**

**B-Pov**

"And so sleeping beauty and her prince lived happily ever after. The End" I read to the 4 year little girl I was babysitting.

Esme asked me to babysit while she and Carlisle went to a charity dinner for the hospital. She asked Alice first but Alice had a date with Jasper Hale. Jasper moved to town last year with his twin sister, Rosalie Hale and their parents. Both twins had blonde hair and blue eyes. They both were very beautiful like they could be models.

So anyway, I was babysitting Renesmee Cullen. She was cute and sweet like her family. It was just her and me in this big house while it was raining outside.

"Bella, can you read me one more?" Renesmee asked when I get up to put the book back on the bookshelf.

"Not now because you have to go to bed now." I said walking back to her and sitting on her bed next to where she was laying down.

"But I'm not tried." She pouted while crossing her arms.

"Oh, really?" I asked tickling her.

"Bella, stop please." Renesmee laughed. I laughed along with her.

That was when I heard the door downstairs opening. I freeze and looked at the clock on Renesmee's nightstand. The clock said 9:00 pm. Alice was coming home at 10:30 and Esme and Carlisle get out at 12:00. I looked at Renesmee and put my index finger over my mouth.

I get up and walked to the door. I opened it a crack and looked out. I turned back to Renesmee and saw that she was sacred now.

"Stay in your room and lock the door until I say so, okay." I told her. She nodded her head at me.

I opened the wide enough so I can get out and I heard the door lock behind me. I walked to the stairs and saw a baseball bat by the hallway table. I picked it up and walked down the stairs. I turned and saw a figure in a wet black jacket and jeans with a black hat on. His back was to me.

I walked slowly to him with the bat in my hands. Thank goodness that Edward taught me how to swing a bat when I was 9. I was right behind the figure when I swing but he saw me out of the corner of his eye and bent down. I took swinging at the guy but he was too fast for me.

All of a sudden, he knocked me down and was on top of me. The bat went flying out of my hand. I was pushing at him to get off but he didn't. I hit him in the head with my hand.

"Ouch," the guy said. "Who the hell are you and why are you in my house?"

"Your house?" I said. "You're the one broken into the Cullen's house while I'm babysitting."

"Well, I'm a Cullen, you crazy babysitter."

I looked at the guy's face. Brownish-reddish hair was coming out of the hat and his eyes. Oh his eyes. They were green just like Edward's.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Do I know you?"

Edward got off of me and helped me up. I looked at him again and smiled. I hugged him. He looked surprised about that.

"So who are you? I think I would have remembered you." Edward said smiling.

"It's me." I said frowning. He doesn't remember me. "Bella Swan."

"Bella?" Edward asked. "Oh my god. You look great."

"Thanks. So do you." I said back.

I turned around to go back upstairs to tell Renesmee that it was safe. I walked to where the bat was and bent down to pick it up off the floor. I turned around and saw Edward looking at me. I smiled at him.

"I'm going to go check on Renesmee. Do you want to come?" I asked him. He nodded.

* * *

_***Note*Here is chapter 2. The next chapter will be up soon. I hope you like this. The chapters are named after songs. Please Comment. **_

_**Title: Catch Me by Demi Lovato**_

_**Chapter 1: Tangled Up In Me by Skye Sweetnam**_

_**Chapter 2: I'm Back by Ashley Tisdale**_


	3. Chapter 3: Whatever Will Be

_**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3: Whatever Will Be**

We walked up the staircase to the second floor. I put the bat back where I found it and walked to Renesmee's door. I knocked once and twice.

"Renesmee, it's me." I said to the door. "You can open the door now."

A few seconds later, the door opened and out popped the little 4 year old. She hugged my legged and I bent down to pick her up. I kissed her forehead and leaned into her ear.

"Look who is back home." I whispered to her.

She turned her head to Edward and looked at him. She tilted her head to the right. Her face went into a hard line and she put her hand under her chin to think. Edward looked back at her and smiled.

After a second, Renesmee's face light up in a smile and she almost jumped out of my arms. I put her down and she ran to Edward. Edward bent down to take her in his arms. Renesmee touched his face and then his hair.

"Edward! You're home!" Renesmee shouted. "I have so much to tell you about everything."

"Okay! Time for bed, little one." I said.

"But, Bella, I don't want to go to bed." Renesmee said pouting.

"What if Edward puts you to bed?" I asked. Renesmee nodded her head. "Okay, Edward can you put her to bed?"

"Yea, sure." Edward said putting Renesmee down. "Come on little sis. Time for bed."

"I'll be downstairs, if you need me." I said walking to the stairs.

Edward walked into Renesmee's room after she ran into it. I walked down the stairs and into the living room. I picked up my book that I left there and started to read.

I don't know how long I was reading for but after three chapters I heard Edward coming down the stairs. He walked to the couch and sat down next to me and closed his eyes. I laughed softly but not too softly because Edward opened one eye and looked at me.

"The little girl is a hand full." Edward said. "She wanted me to play with her dolls and read her a story."

I laughed and closed my book. I turned to Edward and smiled at him. Edward looked tried.

"Why don't you go to bed? I have to stay here till your parents come home anyway." I said.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked sitting up and looking at me.

"Yea," I said. "And if you don't want me to tell them you are back, I can."

"No, you can tell them. Just make sure no one wakes me up please." Edward said.

I nodded my head and Edward got up to go to the stairs when the door opened and in walked Alice from her date with Jasper. Her short black hair was pointing out of the sides and her purple dress was wet. She had a goofy smile on her lips.

"Hey, Bella. I'll be right back." She said walking pass me.

I smiled. Edward just stood there shocked at his little sister. Alice walked pass Edward. All of a sudden, Alice stopped and turned around. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she seen a ghost.

"Edward!" Alice said, running to her older brother and hugging him.

"Hey, Alice. How are you?" Edward asked a shocked Alice.

"I'm great. When did you get back? Do mom and dad know? Why didn't you call me and tell me you were coming back?" Alice said in a rush.

"Woo," Edward said putting his hands up to stop a hyper Alice. "Calm down, Alice. I get back an hour and a half ago. And mom and dad don't know yet and I'm sorry for not calling to tell you."

"Oh, Edward, I forgive you." Alice hugged him. "I'm just so glad your back. Wow, I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed, Bella. I'll tell you about my date tomorrow, okay."

"Okay." I said. "Both of you go to bed now."

"Okay, mom." Alice joked.

I stick out my tongue at her. Edward and Alice walked up the stairs and left me alone in the living room to read my book.

Around twelve o'clock, Esme and Carlisle opened the door and found me watching TV in the living room. I told them that Alice was upstairs sleeping and Renesmee was asleep in her bedroom.

Esme wanted to pay me but I said that I don't take money from family. Esme smiled and hugged me good night. I walked to my house with Esme watching me cut through their yard to mine.

I opened my door and waved to Esme before going inside. I heard little footsteps on the stairs and looked up to see a cute little 7 year old with black hair and tan skin. He was rubbing his eyes with his balled fist while looking at me.

"Seth, what are you doing up this late?" I asked my little step-brother.

"I was thirsty and didn't want to wake up mommy or daddy." Seth said in the cutest voice ever.

"Okay, come on." I said waving my hand for him to follow.

After I get Seth something to drink, I put him back in his head and kissing his forehead. I walked out his room and up the third set of stairs to the third floor and my room. I opened into my room and changed my clothes.

I laid down in my bed and thought of Edward. That was the first night in a long time that I dreamed of him.

* * *

_***Note* I have pictures of Renesmee and Seth on my profile. The Cullen's and Bella's house both have third floors like in Twilight. I love to hearing from you so comment please. **_

_**Whatever Will Be by Vanessa Hudgens**_


	4. Chapter 4: Party in the USA

_**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4: Party In The USA**

I woke up the next morning to Seth poking my cheek. Seth had on his swimsuit and a towel was around his neck. I looked at him with a confused look on my face.

"Bella, it's time to go to Nessie's house for her first day of summer party." Seth said.

I remembered now. Alice was going to start a tradition for Renesmee, a party for the first day of summer break. All of Renesmee's friends were going and I had to help Alice set up. I looked at the clock. It read 8:00 am. I turned back to Seth. I have to baby sit him today while my dad and step-mom go to Port Angles to shop.

"Okay, I'm up. Go to your room and wait for me there until I get dress." I told him.

Seth ran out of my room and I get up. I walked to my shower in my room and let it ran to get warm. I get in and washed myself. After that, I went to my dresser and take out my swimsuit and put it on. I put a tank top and shorts over it and walked out of my room.

Seth and I walked to the Cullen's house and knocked on the door. Esme opened it and let us in. Seth ran to the couch in the living room. He turned on the TV and put on Disney Channel. I walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Alice and Renesmee were sitting at the table eating pancakes when I walked in. Carlisle was reading the newspaper. I didn't see Edward downstairs so he must still be sleeping.

Out of the blue, everyone heard a scream from upstairs. We all ran out of the kitchen and Carlisle ran up the stairs while we waited at the bottom. Carlisle, Esme, and Edward come down the stairs after a few minutes. Esme was crying joyful while Carlisle was laughing. Edward looked at me and frowned.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell my parents last night." Edward said to me.

Oops. I through I forget something last night. I forget to tell Esme and Carlisle their only son was home. But wait why didn't Alice and Renesmee tell them this morning?

"Sorry." I said looking at the floor. "I forget."

"I can tell." Edward said back.

"Okay. Everyone knows Edward's home so let's go set up now." Alice said taking my arm and moving us to the backyard.

After a few hours of setting up the backyard for Renesmee's summer pool party, Alice told me about her date with Jasper last night. After that, the door bell rang. Alice walked to the door and opened it to see Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Rosalie was our other best friend. Alice let them in and Rosalie hugged Alice. Jasper walked up to Alice while I was hugging Rosalie and kissed her on the lips.

Rosalie walked with me to the backyard where Renesmee and Seth were in the pool. Rosalie took off her T-shirt and shorts. She was wearing a one piece red swimsuit. I took off my tank top and shorts too. I was wearing my light blue tankini.

Alice walked out outside with Jasper and a few young kids. Alice was wearing a one piece yellow swimsuit with ruffs on the bottom. Jasper had a dark green swimsuit on too. More guests appeared and I had to make snacks while Alice and Rosalie watched the kids in the pool. Jasper was up stairs with Edward.

While I was making snacks, a pair of strong arms went around me. I looked up and saw a pair of green eyes looking down at me. I smiled at Edward and said hello. I turned around so I could face him. He let go of me and put his arms on the sides of me so that he was blocking me in.

"Edward, I need to go and feed some very hungry kids outside." I said trying to get out.

Edward leaned toward me and a started breathing for a few seconds while he went to my ear and whispered to me.

"Bella, you look very beautiful in the swimsuit." Edward whispered. "Plus I wanted to say I'm sorry for this morning but now that I'm looking at you now. You look so hot."

Edward turned his lips from my ear and started to lean in to kiss me when someone grasped behind him. Edward let go of me and we turned to see a tan boy with short black hair looking at us.

"Jacob?" Renesmee called for him. "Where are you?"

Renesmee turned the corner and looked at us. Edward and I jumped apart and looked at the two small kids. Jacob walked up to me and took my hand in his. He started to drag me to the backyard but stopped and took Renesmee's hand in his other one. I turned my head to look at Edward but he was gone.

Was Edward going to kiss me before? Did he like me like that? I was so confused.

* * *

_***Note* The swimsuits are on my profile. Please comment, I love hearing from you. =D I'm going to have two other stories coming soon. They are called My Fake-Girlfriend and The Black Knight.**_

_**Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus**_


	5. Chapter 5: Never Learned To Lie

_**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5: Never Learned To Lie**

The party ended about six o'clock, but before that Renesmee told Alice, Rosalie, and me who her friends were. There was Jessica who's older sister was Lauren who hated the three of us. Then there was Mike who Rosalie said had a weird little crush on her. Alice and I laughed at that. There was also Embry and Quil who when the little pranksters. And last but not least there was Jacob who Renesmee has a big crush on.

All of them left when the party ended and thanked us. Mike went up to Rosalie and pulled her down so he could her cheek. Jessica looked pissed at that. Alice fell to the floor laughing her head off. Renesmee said good bye to everyone and ran up the stairs to her room after everyone left. That little was tried.

Seth fell asleep on the couch while Jasper and Alice cleaned the backyard. Rosalie and I cleaned the inside of the house.

"So tell me again about Edward and you?" Rosalie asked me when we were doing the dishes.

"Edward boxed me in and leaned in to kiss me when Renesmee and Jacob found us before we kissed." I said handing her a plate.

"Wow, he likes you." Rosalie said.

"No he doesn't." I said back.

We talked about that until Alice come in and said we were going into the pool to hang out. Rosalie and I walked to the backyard and I saw Edward there in his swimsuit. He was lean and muscular but not too muscular. He walked over to me and smiled.

"Hey, Bella." Edward said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine and you?" I asked back at him.

"I'm wonderful now that you are here." Edward smiled down at me.

I looked at him and started to breath heavy. I looked back at him and saw him talking to some guy with a lot of muscles. He was big. I looked at Rosalie and saw her eying the muscular guy. She started to walk to him.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Hale." She said to the guy.

"I'm Emmett McCarty. I'm Edward's friend from school." The guy said walking to the hot tub with Rosalie.

"Everyone in the hot tub." Alice yelled to the five of us.

"Alice, I don't want to go in the hot tub." I said to her.

All of a sudden, Edward picked me up and carried me to the hot tub. My butt was in his face and I was little embarrassed about that. I heard Edward laughing at me while I tried to kick my way out.

"Edward, put me down now." I screamed at him.

Edward put me down but while he was my top started to go up. Edward held me close to him and looked into my eyes. I was about to get lost in his when Alice walked up to us.

"Come on you morons." Alice said.

"We are coming Alice." Edward said breaking eye contact with me.

The sun was setting and I had to take Seth home to bed.

"Sorry Alice. I have to take Seth home now." I said. "Maybe next time."

"Okay Bella." Alice said hugging me.

I hugged everyone even Edward good night and walked back into the living room. I picked up Seth and carried him home. That night I dreamed of Edward and his green eyes.

* * *

_***Note*I hope you it. Comment please. I love to hear from you guys. =D**_

_**Song: Never Learned To Lie by Hana Pestle **_


	6. Chapter 6: Dance Forever

_**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That is all Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 6: Dance Forever**

The next morning I woke up to Seth jumping on my bed singing 'Dance Forever' by AllStar Weekend.

_We won't sleep 'til 3 in the morning_

_this song speaks and  
it's saying the real thing_

The radio played with Seth's childish voice singing with it. I was about to turn the radio off when Seth hit my hand away from it. I looked at him and he was waving his finger at me like Sue or Charlie did when Seth took a extra cookie after dinner.

_it feels like we're living a dream  
but tonight we're gonna  
make this one right_

I sighed and get out of bed and walked to my bedroom. I washed my face and heard Seth scream. I ran back into my room and saw Seth on the floor in front of my radio listening. The song was over but a new voice was speaking.

"AllStar Weekend is coming to Forks, Washington on Saturday June 2nd. Buy your tickets now before it's too late. Also later today we will be giving away tickets to that same concert. So keep listening here for the tickets."

"Bella, did you hear?" Seth said turning around to face me with happy eyes on me.

"Yeah, Seth, I heard. What do you want me to do about it?" I asked confused.

"Can you buy me tickets? Please?" Seth begged.

"Okay, I'll try." I said walking to my laptop.

I picked it up and walked to the bed with it. Seth sat next to me. I typed in the website for the tickets and prayed they still had some. I looked at the site and it read **No More Tickets.** I turned to Seth and he had a frown on his face. He read the message.

"I'm sorry, buddy." I said, than I remembered the give away later. "But maybe I can win them for you?"

"Really," Seth said happy again. I nodded my head.

I turned off my radio but Seth turned it back on. Seth was a huge fan of AllStar Weekend and Big Time Rush. I sighed again. I walked back into my bathroom and get dressed, brushed my teeth, and fixed my hair into a ponytail. I heard a knock on the front door when I walked out of my bathroom.

I walked downstairs to the first floor with Seth in front of me turning on the radio in the living room. I walked to the door and opened it to see Alice with Renesmee. I looked at them and invited them in. They walked into the house and sat down on the couch in Seth.

"So Seth, what are you listening for?" Alice asked.

"AllStar Weekend tickets." Seth said jumping up and down.

"Oh, really. That's so cool. Renesmee made me look on line about a week ago to say in they were coming to Forks and then she made me buy them for her and I could go." Alice said looking at Renesmee.

"Yup, I love Zach." Renesmee said.

"Mine too!" Seth said.

Everyone quieted down as we listened to the radio. The voice from before come back on and started to talk.

"Okay, everyone. We are looking for are ninth caller for the AllStar Weekend tickets."

Alice grabbed the phone and dialed the number and handed it to me.

"Okay, you are caller number nine. What is your name?" The announcer said.

"Bella Swan." I said into the phone with shocked eyes. I was the ninth caller. Just my luck, yes.

"Okay, Bella. I'm going to have you answer this one question so you can get the tickets. Are you ready?" the guy asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said taking deep breaths.

"What was AllStar Weekend's first single?" The guy asked.

I turned to Alice and looked at her for help. Seth had his index finger on his chin thinking and Renesmee was looking around the room. Alice snapped her fingers.

"It's Journey to the End of My Life." Alice said.

Um... is it Journey to the End of My Life?" I said into the phone.

"That's is correct. You, Bella Swan, have win two tickets to see AllStar Weekend in your home town." The guy on the radio said.

"Thank you." I said.

I told him my phone number and address to mail the tickets after the radio started to play the Journey to the End of My Life by AllStar Weekend. After I hang up, Seth ran to me and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Thank you, Bella. You are the best." Seth said.

"You are welcome, little man." I smiled into his hair.

Seth and Renesmee ran into the backyard to play. I walked over to Alice and sat down.

"So, Bella. You know what his means." Alice said while I sighed. "Shopping!"

* * *

**_*Note* Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like it. Comment please. :D_**


End file.
